


动物园大作战

by VioletPassion



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPassion/pseuds/VioletPassion
Summary: 超级两人组前往澳大利亚，去逮捕一名罪犯，拯救一座动物园。





	动物园大作战

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This One's For You Steve Irwin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774493) by [MajorMinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMinor/pseuds/MajorMinor). 



希尔最终把这个任务派给了他们俩，这让克林特有点小激动。其实，他原本打算把这个任务随便塞给谁，或者让娜塔莎一个人去。他前不久刚出了一个月的任务，在贝宁追踪一个军火商，眼下正打算好好休息休息。但是希尔就是有办法让他上钩。她告诉他，任务地点在澳大利亚，任务内容很简单，并且出完任务后他可以爱在那儿待多久就待多久，直到上头叫他回去出新任务为止。最后一条听起来相当诱人。克林特一直在攒假期，他老早就盼着去海边度个惬意的假了。

 

于是，克林特上了钩，开口问希尔这次的任务到底有多简单。希尔告诉他，他们要去逮一个从澳大利亚动物园内部往外贩卖生物武器的家伙。听到这，克林特差点爆笑出来。

 

“犯罪分子们真的已经走投无路到这份儿上了？打算用生物武器来捍卫他们的邪恶计划？”他问。

希尔耸耸肩：“不知道。不过这家伙显然干得不怎么利索，因为昆士兰警方已经接到不少来自动物园工作人员和游客的举报，说有人在动物园鬼鬼祟祟。”

“那他们干吗不直接逮人完事？”

“因为他从前是我们内部的人。”希尔说，递给克林特档案和任务报告。

 

档案里附了张监控摄像头拍下的模糊照片。克林特隐约记得照片上那张脸：那是个没完成培训就叛逃了的学员，跑去给某个犯罪头头打工赚快钱去了。要逮住他应该不难，克林特想。他训练过这个名叫雅各布的年轻人一阵子，如果他没记错，这家伙又瘦又小，体能测试从来都排倒数。但他显然很有做生意的天分，居然打造了一条武器贩卖流水线。

 

 

三天后，克林特和娜塔莎登上了飞机。他们足足飞了一天一夜，才到达目的地。当他们终于精疲力尽地抵达旅馆时，克林特只想感谢他能叫上名字来的所有神明。

 

“你是要在这儿躺一天，还是起来出任务？”娜塔莎说着，往克林特脑袋上扔了件T恤。

 

克林特已经在床上摆成个“大”字形躺了好一会儿，娜塔莎则去洗了个澡。他哼哼道：“再让我歇五分钟。那航班真不是人坐的。”

 

“这儿的气温也不是人受得了的。我真不愿相信在这大热天里咱们要去动物园盯梢。”娜塔莎边梳头边说。

“往好处想嘛。搞定以后咱们可以去看鳄鱼表演。”

 

“也是。”娜塔莎笑了，“不过说真的，赶紧起来，咱们早完早了事。那只瘦猴肯定不难对付。”

 

不过事实是，那只瘦猴还真难对付。由于之前那些举报，动物园的安保措施加强了，两人只能不带任何武器进去。虽然他们不用武器也能搞定，但什么都不带还是让克林特感觉很没安全感。娜塔莎在手包里藏了个辐射检测仪，这就是他们唯一的工具了。

 

无处不在的安保还严重妨碍了他们搜寻目标。他们尽量避免惊动安保人员，以免打草惊蛇。再说，克林特也不愿闹出什么乱子，搞得闭园；他还想着四点钟去看喂鳄鱼呢。

 

这天他们在园里只待了差不多两个小时。游客人山人海，保安也到处都是，他们只能守住员工出入口，时刻在人群中留意着雅各布的脸。

 

第二天情况好多了。走进一间挤满了顾客的咖啡馆时，娜塔莎手里的辐射检测仪发出了信号。

 

“在动物园西侧。”她向克林特比划手语。他虽然戴着助听器，但任务中这样沟通会更方便。

 

“哦，好棒。咱们要去非洲动物区啦。”克林特看着动物园地图，用手语回答。

 

走近非洲动物区，游客便渐渐稀少了，警卫也少多了。克林特搂着娜塔莎的肩膀走着，二人扮作一对新婚夫妇。不可否认，他扮得有点过分投入了：他情不自禁。天气好极了，动物园里洋溢着欢声笑语，身边的娜塔莎穿着绿色太阳裙，扎着马尾辫，头上戴着顶从他那儿拿的巨人队棒球帽，看起来漂亮得像个天使。此刻一切都很完美，连他们正在追捕一个前神盾学员这一事实也不能影响他的好心情。

 

“目标锁定。”娜塔莎用手语说，从克林特怀里抽身出去。

 

克林特叹了口气，心里明白那美好的一刻已经结束，他们要去办正事了。他跟在娜塔莎后面，经过犀牛圈和长颈鹿围栏。然后她停了下来，从检测仪屏幕上抬起头瞪着栏杆后的动物。

“什么鬼。”她慢慢说道，“不可能吧。”

 

“怎么了？”克林特问。

 

娜塔莎没说话。等一个保安从他们身后走过去了，她才把检测仪递给他。屏幕上显示出强烈的信号，雷达光点发疯般地闪烁着。克林特看向最强烈的信号源：是那群犀牛。

 

“啥——啥东西？”克林特傻傻地说。

 

娜塔莎用胳膊肘捣了下他的肋骨，示意他闭嘴。那个保安正从他们身后经过，此时不解地望着他们。她握住克林特的手，笑了两声，就好像刚听了他讲的一个烂笑话一样。保安转过身走开了。

 

“回去吧。”娜塔莎用手语说。

 

回到旅馆后，克林特终于琢磨出了他的猜想：“那家伙在利用动物运送武器。就好像用人体运输毒·品一样。”

娜塔莎摇摇头：“不对。那样太容易被发现了。而且我觉得炸弹在犀牛肚子里搁不了太久。”

 

克林特抬起一边眉毛：“我好像懂你的意思了。”

“你真的懂了？”娜塔莎回答。

 

“我就问一下，咱们还在讨论动物、武器之类的吧？还是‘别的什么’**？”

 

“当然是动物了。”娜塔莎说。克林特不确定她是不是在挖苦他。

 

**肥啾努力调情中，2333.

 

 

那天夜里，他们穿上夜行服，全副武装地潜入动物园。克林特想，雅各布肯定会因为他的所作所为下地狱的。闯进澳洲第一赞的动物园，把动物改造成武器？简直是毫无人性。更别提改造过的动物一旦离开动物园，后果不堪设想。要真出了什么大乱子，克林特逮住那家伙的第一件事就是狠揍他一顿。

 

他们首先关闭了监控，随后在美食广场用音速箭布下声音诱饵，吸引夜班保安前去查看。克林特确认了自己留下的音速箭足够使用一段时间。

 

两人来到非洲动物区。但这次，检测仪毫无动静。

 

“妈的，我们来晚了。”娜塔莎诅咒道。

 

“还没有。看这儿。”克林特指了指栏杆后空地上的一点亮光。他们能勉强辨认出一辆卡车的形状，车子驾驶室里开着灯。

“我们得快点儿了。我真的不想惊动动物保护组织的怪胎们。”娜塔莎说。

 

两人翻过栏杆，快速跑过空地。克林特有点担心里面的犀牛会攻击他们，不过它们并没有。两人刚跑到一半，坐在驾驶室里的司机突然发现了他们，随即发动了引擎。

 

“靠。克林特，上。”娜塔莎低声说。

 

“交给我了。”克林特瞄准卡车车胎发出一箭，但司机猛地踩了脚刹车，堪堪避开了。司机跳出车子，正是雅各布。

 

“哈，看来神盾终于找到我了。”他说，看起来很欣赏两人的办事效率，“看来我那些小手术很成功。”

 

“老兄，你在用犀牛做实验，把它们改造成天杀的武器。”娜塔莎恼怒地说，“这可不是什么光彩的事。”

 

“而且你还选在澳洲第一赞的动物园？你是有什么毛病？”克林特紧跟着谴责道。

 

雅各布翻了个白眼：“随你们怎么说。总之，非洲某个混蛋想买生化改良过的犀牛，所以我就给他造出生化改良过的犀——”话还没完，克林特的电击箭就戳进了他的肩膀，把他电倒了。

“这些家伙啊，总有这么多长篇大论要讲。”克林特抱怨道。

 

娜塔莎过去把雅各布捆起来，克林特则走向那辆卡车。一只被麻翻的小犀牛正躺在车斗里。“你好啊，小家伙。”他轻声说，用手摸了摸它，“我们来把你安全地送回家找妈妈。”

 

剩下的部分进行得很顺利。两人通知了动物园保安处，娜塔莎向他们保证经雅各布的手卖出去的动物都会被尽快归还。费不了多大劲就能让那家伙交代出他都把动物卖去了哪儿。

 

终于，一切都完事了，而他们的任务期限还有五天才到。他们能在澳大利亚好好玩几天了。别忘了，希尔对克林特保证过，他可以在澳大利亚待到下次出任务为止。

 

 

第二天，在旅馆里，克林特轻吻娜塔莎的脸颊，唤醒了她。

 

“嗯哼，你也早上好。”她微笑，“看到我很高兴吧？”

 

“当然啦。不过中午去看喂鳄鱼的话我会更高兴，而且我真的想见见大名鼎鼎的泰瑞·厄尔文**。”克林特耳语。

 

娜塔莎翻了个身，用她的枕头砸向他的头：“你接下这个任务就是为了去动物园，是吧？”

 

“啥？才不是呢。我接下这个任务是为了纪念伟大的动物保护主义者史蒂夫·厄尔文，——以及去动物园。”克林特严肃地回答。

 

娜塔莎大笑起来，爬起了床。接下来，他们像一对真正的新婚夫妇一样度过了甜蜜的几天。就目前而言，克林特真想不出世界上还有比这更好的工作了。

 

 

**泰瑞·厄尔文：澳洲动物保护主义者，澳大利亚动物园创始人、知名动物保护主义者史蒂夫·厄尔文的遗孀。


End file.
